Hank Archer
David Henry "Hank" Archer is a fictional character on General Hospital. He bores a striking resemblance to Nathan West. Storylines Hank is first seen when he mistakes Jason Morgan for his brother Drew at the Floating Rib while he's playing pool. They strike up a conversation and "Hank" wants to find Drew and thank him for helping him change his life. Jason takes down his information and they shoot a game of pool nearly a month after Britt Westbourne left Port Charles to start a new life and three months after Robin Scorpio-Drake went back to Berkeley where he once lived. On July 10, Shiloh received Oscar's voting rights at ELQ upon the request of Oscar's Will and Last Testament. Drew then pushed Shiloh to the ground as a result while the Quartermaines objected the request as they claim that Oscar had later wanted to give his voting rights to a charity in Kilimanjaro. Shiloh later left to GH to pick up Wiley's paternity results. On July 12, Shiloh picked up Wiley's paternity results and was attacked by Lucas on his way out of the hospital because Shiloh taunted Lucas about how he will be a better father to Wiley than him. Then Shiloh was later arrested and taken to custody by police commissioner Mac Scorpio with officer Zane Salazar by Mac's side who addresses Shiloh by his full real name. Sam arrives to help her brother Lucas out as the paternity results were dropped by Shiloh as he is arrested. Sam picks the envelope up and gives it to Lucas, who ripped it up and trashed it. Shiloh then arrives at the PCPD for processing and simply tells those around him that he will win again. On July 19, Shiloh made bail the same day that Dante and Lulu are getting a divorce. On July 22, it was revealed that during his time with Drew (Steve Burton) in Afghanistan that Hank committed treason by selling fuel to terrorists and he made money off the Taliban black market. On July 31, it is revealed that he had colluded with Arthur Cabot who had been released from prison. On August 9, he was later arrested again by Harrison Chase while Dr. Cabot is arrested for aiding and abetting Shiloh as his organization Dawn of Day is shut down. He was taken to jail by officer Sarah Davis. On September 6, Nelle offered to help Shiloh be reunited with "Wiley" and to obtain his ELQ shares Oscar left him. On September 19, Shiloh's trial began. Judge Patrick Lowe then ended questioning for the day and ordered that Shiloh be returned to Pentonville, but the van never made it back to the prison and Shiloh made his escape who would try to collude with Jerry Jacks. One month later, Violet Finn comes into Port Charles at General Hospital with a high fever. Crimes Committed *Treason; made money off the Taliban black market and sold fuel to the terrorists revealed on Jul 22, 2019 *Ambushed Drew Cain and delivered him to Helena Cassadine under Helena's orders 2012; revealed on Aug 19, 2019 *Had someone steal Drew Cain's memory flash drive 30, 2019; as Shiloh *Kidnapped Sam and held her hostage in a freezer outside the old Dawn of Day house in revenge for Jerry Jacks 2-6, 2019; as Shiloh *Attempted to blackmail Jason into having Drew's memories transferred onto him 5-6, 2019; as Shiloh; arrested *Kidnapped Cameron Webber at gunpoint and holding him captive (along with Arthur Cabot) 6-9, 2019; as Shiloh; arrested *Parked Cameron's car illegally at 721 DeWitt Street 6, 2019; as Shiloh; revealed on Aug 8, 2019 *Assaulted Cabot when he tried to back out of the plan 7, 2019; as Shiloh *Tried to attack Cameron after being kicked in the stomach by him in self-defense 7, 2019; as Shiloh; arrested *Tried to have Cabot transfer Drew's memories onto Cameron 7-8, 2019; as Shiloh; arrested *Held Franco at gunpoint 8, 2019; as Shiloh; arrested *Ordered Cabot to transfer Drew's memories onto Franco 8-9, 2019; as Shiloh; arrested *Duct taped Cameron to a wall and assaulted him when he wouldn't be quiet 8-9, 2019; as Shiloh; arrested *Blackmailed Peter August into helping him get out of prison 22-Sep 20, 2019 Health and Vitals Relationships |-|Family= *Henry Archer - Shiloh's father *Wiley Cooper-Jones - Shiloh's son (deceased) |-|Friends= *Zahra Amir - Shiloh's former foreign lawyer *Sherri Anderson - Shiloh's possible friend *Arthur Cabot - Shiloh's new friend and accomplice *Helena Cassadine - Shiloh's former boss (deceased) *Rick Evans *Daisy Kwan *Billy Pryce - Officer of Beecher's Corners Police Department, Shiloh's associate, and member of Dawn of Day *Cyrus Renault *Elena Soto - Shiloh's former defense attorney |-|Enemies= *Haley Adams *Leah Adams *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Peter August - Former criminal and owner of The Invader tabloid *Franco Baldwin - Art therapist at General Hospital *Scott Baldwin - Former District Attorney *Shawn Butler *Joseph Campbell - Former District Attorney *Dev Cerci *Harrison Chase *Lucy Coe *Laura Collins - Current Mayor of Port Charles *Kevin Collins *Brad Cooper *Carly Corinthos *Michael Corinthos *Sonny Corinthos *Jessica Cruz - aka Green Lantern *Alexis Davis - Former District Attorney *Sarah Davis - Officer of the Port Charles Police Department *Margaux Dawson - Former District Attorney *Nicolas Dean *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Neil Elliott - Robert's old friend and Governor of New York *Dante Falconeri *Carol Ferris - aka Star Sapphire *Max Giambetti *Milo Giambetii *Barbara Gordon - aka Batgirl *Dick Grayson - aka Nightwing *Julian Jerome *Epiphany Johnson - Former General Hospital Head Nurse *Lucas Jones *Maxie Jones *Hal Jordan - aka Green Lantern *Sean Koehler - Officer of the Port Charles Police Department *Koriand'r - aka Starfire *Molly Lansing-Davis *Ric Lansing - Former District Attorney *Carol Lockhart *Patrick Lowe *Sam McCall *Diane Miller - Harmony's possible mother or sister *Jason Morgan *Dustin Phillips *Diana Prince - aka Wonder Woman *Monica Quartermaine *Ned Quartermaine - Former Mayor of Port Charles *Olivia Quartermaine *Zoe Raleigh *Raven *Natalie Rawles *Nina Reeves *Trina Robinson *Zane Salazar - Officer of the Port Charles Police Department *James Scorpio - Detective of the Port Charles Police Department *Mac Scorpio - Former Commissioner and current Chief of Detectives of the Port Charles Police Department *Robert Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department, former WSB agent, and current District Attorney *Bobbie Spencer - Michael's maternal grandmother and Lulu's aunt *Lulu Spencer-Falconeri *Valerie Spencer *Willow Tait *Cameron Webber *Elizabeth Webber *Mary Wells - Current General Hospital Head Nurse *Zatanna Zatara *Kara Zor-El - aka Supergirl Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Authors Category:Military veterans Category:Con Artists Category:Criminals Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:2010s Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Americans Category:Characters created by Chris Van Etten